


After the Job

by leighlou247



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: One Shot, Poor parrish, after the battle with the beast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7726870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leighlou247/pseuds/leighlou247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was fired up for a fun night after a big battle, but Deputy Parrish is just getting bad luck...</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Job

That's it… He was done. At least for now. His first bad guy, his first rodeo as a hellhound. Jordan Parrish, with the help of Scott, had completed his ‘destiny’ as a hellhound. For a few moments, he stood there in the dirty wet sewers, half naked and covered with soot, and he took in all that happened. His victory.  
He followed the others out and realized that he was half naked, covered in soot, and inside a dirty, wet sewer system. Once he emerged into the forest, his mindset went from ‘I helped everyone as a hellhound to save Beacon Hills; I feel so awesome,’ to ‘So… What now?’  
“It's freezing out here,” someone had said, bringing him out of his reverie.  
“It's not too bad,” Jordan said, addressing Lydia, who was the person who spoke before, he realized.  
“You're only in your shorts,” Kira said.  
“I'm also a hellhound.”  
She nodded.  
“So, what now?” Jordan asked.  
“If I were you, I would go shower, but we like to go to Scott’s house for pizza after we beat a boss,” Stiles said.  
“Well, I'll go shower and meet you there,” Jordan said as they got to the road outside of the woods.  
“Need a ride?” Chris asked Jordan. After remembering that he ran all the way here, he nodded. He got in the front seat, feeling the leather on his bare back.  
“You know, you did good, Parrish,” Chris said genuinely, glancing sideways at him.  
Jordan felt his pride return, and he couldn't help but smirk. “Really?” He asked, thankful it was dark, because he was blushing just a little bit.  
“Yeah, at least hellhound you did,” he specified. Jordan sighed, releasing all of the pride that he had felt before.  
“Thanks,” Jordan said, sounding as meaningful as he could.  
“And look, it's okay that you're still figuring this out. Scott still hasn't mastered being an Alpha yet.”  
“Really? He seems so...controlled,” Jordan said, for lack of a better word.  
“He still has stuff to learn.” He pulled into Jordan’s driveway and put the car in park. “Go get your shower.”  
Jordan hopped out and went up to his door, all while Chris backed out and left the house. Jordan went to turn the handle, but it was locked. “Let me just get my key out-waaaaiiit…” he said, doing commentary for what he was doing. “I have nothing in my pockets. Not even my phone.” He was so disappointed in himself. “I have to break in.”  
He went over to his window and tried to lift it, but it was locked. He sighed in frustration and went to his back door and tried it. Locked. He tried again and, without meaning to, melted the handle. He pushed the door open, not even caring about the stupid handle. He went straight to the shower and let the water flow over him, erasing all of the dirt off of him, at least for a while.  
About fifteen minutes later, he had found the perfect outfit and drove to the McCall house...only to find nobody was there. He got out his phone and texted Lydia.  
_-Where are you?_  
-We all went to the diner.  
-Stiles told me Scott’s house!  
-Well we’re at the diner, so come on.  
Jordan may have sped, so Clarke pulled him over.  
“Sir, do you know you were going 25 miles per hour over- wait, Parrish? Where have you been? Where are you going so fast? What has been going on with you lately?”  
She was bombarding him with questions and Jordan had no clue how to answer.  
“Look, uh, I've just gotten over a close family death-”  
“That's a weak lie, Deputy. Why did you put yourself in jail, then break out? And how did you even do that? Bending the bars? That's crazy even for this town.”  
“Clarke, look, let me explain,” he started, explaining what happened without revealing he was a hellhound.  
“Alright, I get you won't tell me the whole story, but just come to work tomorrow, alright? I care about you. Drive safe,” Clarke said, walking off. Jordan turned on his vehicle and drove, not knowing his story took twenty minutes, and nobody was at the restaurant.  
He finally gave up and went home, slamming the door behind him and locking it.

"Surprise!" He heard his friends shout as he turned on the lights. He looked up and grinned like a kid on Christmas. On the wall hung a big sheet of paper that read 'Good Job, Jordan!' The smell of Hawaiian pizza hung in the air, and he realized that the party was at _his_ house. He was the newbie after all. "Thanks guys," He said with a smile, grabbing a warm slice of pizza and began to socialize. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked it! I love writing fics about Parrish. He's so much fun!  
> Feel free to leave a comment, a kudos, or go read my other fanfics on here. Thank you for Reading!  
> ~C


End file.
